The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,458 titled “Clip for Releasably Attaching Articles Together” issued Nov. 18, 1997 is incorporated by reference herein.
In a plant setting, particularly, it is often important for workers to have safety gear in their possession. For example, gloves, helmets, ear muffs, safety glasses, radios and flashlights provide no protection unless they are used when a hazard presents itself. Construction workers often carry the tools of their trade, such as hammers, knives, tape measures and drills mounted to their belts. A clip to facilitate such mounting would be very desirable.
Fishermen often keep their catch in “live wells,” and replace the smaller fish in the live well with larger ones as they are caught. A clip which can be used, in conjunction with a log, to identify the individual fish in the live well, so that they can be selectively removed from the well would be very desirable.